


When the cat’s away

by DryDreams



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: And Christ he’s a brat, Bottom Tim, M/M, Office Sex, and Gertrude had to put up with Tim’s shit too, in an alternate universe where this would make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: “If we fuck in Gertrude’s office she’ll push us out to sea on a raft made of hay and shoot a burning arrow after us.”“That sounds romantic.”
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Tim Stoker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 180





	When the cat’s away

Gerry leans back against the desk, flipping through the file Tim had handed him. He tongues at the silver ring in his lip absentmindedly as he does and Tim watches, intent but seemingly unnoticed. 

Tim’s thoughts had been straying to places that were decidedly not work appropriate since Gerry had arrived. It was always hard not to think them when he was around, always had been. Tim didn’t even try to reign them in at this point. They’d gotten him into the man's bed, after all. Those broad shoulders were oh so good to hang onto, scratch up with his nails—- how could he be expected to lay eyes upon them and not have a naughty fantasy or three. 

He’s caught staring then, as Gerry spares him a quick glance before looking back down to the page. It’s obviously enough to know what Tim is thinking— maybe it’s the bedroom eyes, or maybe Gerry just really can read minds because he sighs as he flips the page. “If we fuck in Gertrude’s office she’ll push us out to sea on a raft made of hay and shoot a burning arrow after us.”

“That sounds romantic.” Tim pushes hips-first off the wall he’d been leaning against and traipses over. Boldly he pushes down on the file with a finger, bending it and prompting Gerry to give him attention. The look Gerry pins him with is casually unimpressed, but there’s a warning in it that makes Tim feel like shivering. 

“Tim.” He says flatly, the corner of his mouth quirking up minutely. 

With a cheeky smirk, Tim reaches out and plucks the file away entirely, filling the now empty space by placing a flat palm on Gerry’s chest. “Oh, come now. She’d never know.”

Gerry holds his gaze as Tim’s fingers dance up, over his sternum and shoulder. “She will know, and she will skin us both. It’s like you don’t value your life.”

When his fingertips brush over the ink at Gerry’s throat, a hand comes up to wrap around his wrist, keeping him from going any further. Gerry’s gaze has darkened near imperceptibly and Tim feels smug. His confidence has spiked after not hearing the firm no he knows that Gerry would give him if he were serious about not fooling around. 

Tim hums and pulls his hand back, twisting so he can hold Gerry’s in his own. Gerry narrows his eyes as Tim brings the hand to his lips and presses a kiss to the ink on his knuckles. “Tim…” He says, a warning in his voice that means it is the last Tim is going to get. Tim looks back at him, eyes wide, faux-innocent. 

For maximum effectiveness he dips his head slightly, looking up at Gerry through his lashes as he presses under his pointer finger and then sucks it into his mouth. 

The speed at which Tim’s back hits the wall behind him is incomprehensible, his mouth suddenly empty, his feet suddenly no longer on the ground, Gerry’s thigh firm between his legs. He grunts as the air promptly exits his lungs and then moans, a bit louder than he probably should have. Gerry slaps a hand over his mouth, and Tim grins behind it.

“If you get us caught, you’ll pay for it.” Gerry says levelly, pressing his mouth to Tim’s ear. He takes his hand back, sliding it down to rest warningly at the base of Tim’s neck. 

“Oh, and you’re going to make being quiet easy for me, are you?” Tim shoots back, breathlessness making him hushed. Gerry doesn’t respond, instead sucking Tim’s earlobe into his mouth and then biting down on it. Tim hisses and arches his back, cock hardening rapidly in his trousers. “Lucky for you, it’s practically soundproof in here.”

“Is that so?” Gerry slips down to tongue a mostly faded bruise that he’d left himself the previous weekend. Tim hums his affirmation. 

“And how do you know that, you little slut?”

Tim laughs brightly, sliding his hand up Gerry’s back to fuss with the ends of his hair. “None of your beeswax.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Gerry mutters. Tim is going to say ‘please do,’ but he never gets the chance because Gerry kisses him, deep and filthy. Moaning, Tim responds enthusiastically, nipping and licking into Gerry’s mouth. 

With some effort he shoves a hand between them, reaching down to palm the front of Gerry’s trousers and finds that his efforts have decidedly been appreciated. Delighted, he squeezes— hard. Gerry growls dangerously and jerks, the movement knocking Tim’s head back against the wall. It’s _incredibly_ sexy.

“Oh Christ, _fuck me,”_ Tim moans, wiggling in his grip.

“You better have lube on your person right now.”

“Not to say there isn’t definitely some in this office somewhere, but you know I do.”

“For _fucks sake.”_ Gerry pats Tim’s arse searchingly, looking for his wallet. “I don’t want to think about Gertrude’s lube stash, you prat.”

Tim pushes against the hand, not being helpful. “Gertrude fucks and you know it.”

“Are you trying to goad me into fucking your mouth so you’ll shut up? Because it’ll be working.”

“Believe it or not, no.” Tim wiggles expectantly as Gerry finds what he was looking for and puts him down, taking a step back. Immediately Tim slips his hands under Gerry’s jacket and pushes it off his shoulders. He’s wearing a plain white t-shirt underneath, which is mildly uncharacteristic but extremely becoming. Tim pouts slightly at finding out that it’s not a tank top, though. No scratching for him today.

“I think your trousers might be a higher priority,” Gerry points out, turning and tossing Tim’s wallet on the desk. He shrugs the jacket the rest of the way off anyways, and then takes the time to hang it over a chair. Tim undoes his belt as he watches, letting out a slow appreciative whistle. Gerry arches an eyebrow as he steps back into Tim’s space and Tim grins up at him, biting at his bottom lip as he does. 

“I know for a fact that you can take these off more quickly than this,” Gerry says, batting Tim’s hands away from his belt with one hand as he uses the other to shove Tim’s hips firmly back against the wall. 

“My apologies, I was definitely the one being slow.” Tim shoots back, sliding his hands up Gerry’s arms instead, squeezing his biceps and then wiggling his fingertips under the sleeves of his shirt. 

In lieu of a response Gerry smoothly undoes the button of Tim’s slacks and then shoves them unceremoniously down right along with his pants. Silently Tim makes eye contact and tips up his chin, asking for a kiss. To his mild surprise Gerry shakes his head, smirking dangerously as he does. 

Tim narrows his eyes and pouts. “Wh—“ 

Is all he gets out before Gerry grabs him by the waist and spins him around, slamming him back against the wall and leaning close. Tim gasps and whines, arching his back and pushing his arse back against what he now finds pressed firmly against it. _“Yes,”_ he gasps, squirming. 

Gerry’s hand finds his wrist and jerks it away from the wall, twisting his arm behind his back. The brief pain sends a shiver of pleasure up Tim’s spine and he moans. 

“Now.” Gerry’s lips brush the shell of his ear and his hair tickles the back of Tim’s neck. “You’ll be quiet, or I’ll be the only one coming today.”

“Does that include later when I go home with you?” Tim stage-whispers. Gerry huffs out a laugh.

“Who says you’re coming home with me?”

Tim shoves his hips back, grinding pointedly and smiling to himself when he hears Gerry grunt. “Well does it?”

“Yes. Now shut up.”

“Yes _sir,”_ Tim says, letting plenty of tease bleed into his tone.

There’s the clink of a belt being undone and then the tear of a packet, and Tim hums impatiently, wiggling in Gerry’s grip. When slick fingers finally slide between his cheeks he sucks in a breath, putting real effort into not making noise. He can be good when he wants to. 

Gerry presses against his hole, the tip of one finger barely dipping inside. Then he stops.

“Do you need prep?”

Tim grins and lets his eyes slip shut as his cock jumps, all of him knowing just how fucking good he’s about to feel.

_“No.”_ He breathes out. “Give it to me.”

Obligingly the fingers withdraw, leaving plenty of slick behind. Then the blunt end of Gerry’s cock takes their place, pressing insistently. Gerry doesn’t ask again or hesitate; Tim _loves_ this about him, that he doesn’t leave any breathing room, not when he knows he doesn’t have to. No, he quietly splits Tim open with one smooth roll of his hips and Tim has to shove the knuckles of his free hand in his mouth to keep from crying out. 

It’s harder than he thought it would be to stay quiet as Gerry fucks into him, his body sensitive and surprised as it adapts to the sudden stretch. His back bows and the smallest of squeaks escapes his throat as Gerry tugs his hips up, changing the angle so that he nails Tim right where he wants to. “Jesus,” Tim hisses as pleasure shoots up his spine; it’s almost too much too fast and it’s _perfect._

Gerry leans in, pressing the whole length of himself against Tim’s back, breath puffing against the nape of his neck. Tim’s shoulder protests and he grunts, shifting but it only serves to drive him further back on Gerry’s cock. “So just how do you intend to make up for wasting my time today, hmm?” Gerry whispers, pressing his lips to the shell of Tim’s ear. 

Tim just whines quietly; he’s not falling for the trap. He’s selfish and he wants to come and he’s not saying a word. Gerry chuckles and noses down the line of his throat. “Smart boy,” he mutters and then bites down over Tim’s jugular with an extra firm snap of his hips. Tim’s eyes roll back as he tries desperately not to moan; he should be better at this, the self control, but there haven’t been many people that fuck him _this good._

He gets in the zone, though, practically chewing on his knuckles as he focuses on only breathing in and out, not letting any noises escape. When Gerry reaches up and tugs his hand away from his mouth, he whines in protest. His distress is short lived as it’s immediately replaced with two long fingers pressing down on his tongue. Happily, eagerly Tim sucks on them, moving to take them as far into his mouth as they’ll go. Gerry curses under his breath as his fingertips brush the back of Tim’s throat and Tim smiles, pointedly sliding his tongue between them. 

“You’re a menace,” Gerry mutters as he tugs his hand away, then shoving it down to wrap around Tim’s cock. The relief of the touch nearly breaks Tim, he jerks and moans, pushing up into it. Immediately Gerry drops him like he’s hot and Tim bites his lip hard to keep from whining. “You’re not going to get another warning.” 

Tim doesn’t respond, just wiggles and clenches hard around Gerry’s cock. To his delight, Gerry lets out a soft moan in response and his hips jerk off rhythm. The hand returns, with teeth at the nape of his neck and Tim counts himself lucky as he fucks up into the not-nearly-slick-enough grip. 

When he comes he bites down so hard he tastes iron but he doesn’t make a peep, even as Gerry keeps fucking him right into oversensitivity and past it. He goes near-boneless after that, save for catching Gerry’s wrist before he can take his hand back and keeping it in a death grip. Gerry allows it, resting his hand on Tim’s waist. He’s close too and Tim can feel it in the way he trembles as he drops his forehead to Tim’s shoulder and pants. 

His grip on Tim’s pinned arm loosens when he comes with a soft broken sound and Tim wriggles free of it, twisting around and reaching up to pull him into a clumsy, messy kiss. Gerry breathes out sharply into his mouth and then sucks hard on his tongue. Tim moans outright, nothing to lose at this point and when Gerry pulls away he’s laughing, quietly. 

Tim puts his spine back into a more comfortable position and rests his sweaty forehead against the wall, hissing as Gerry’s cock slips out of him. “What’s so funny?” He means it to come out with a bite but his voice breaks at the end and Gerry laughs even harder. 

“You’re just fucking crazy, you know that?” Gerry reaches down and hikes up Tim’s pants, tugging them over his ass. 

“What the heck do you think you’re doing?” Tim protests, trying not to trip as he turns around to find Gerry already all tucked away. “I’m a mess!”

“I think I’ll be staying for a little while.” Gerry says, pressing close and tipping Tim’s chin up with two fingers. “You want to fuck at work, you get to spend the rest of your shift with my cum leaking out of your arse.”

Tim arches an eyebrow. “Fair enough,” he says. With a gentle hand he reaches up and cups Gerry’s face, leaning in to kiss sweetly under his jaw. A soft _oh_ escapes Gerry’s throat and Tim feels his fingers curl in his shirt. 

Then with an unseen smile Tim bites down and sucks firmly. Gerry jerks and makes a choked sound, then curses under his breath. “Oh you _little twat.”_

Tim laughs wickedly as he pulls away from the large purpling bruise he’s left. There’ll be no covering that.

“If you think you’re getting away with that, Stoker, you’re severely mistaken,” Gerry threatens, stepping back. Tim just grins. 

“Looking forward to seeing how you think you’re going to punish me for it, _Gerard.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I have to give credit to DictionaryWrites for giving me TimGerry brainworms you should go read [theirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098923)   
> THANKS FOR READING


End file.
